


Would buy the world for you

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Alphinaud was close to the warrior of the light. He always admired her, he loved her. And he wanted to protect her and if he could he would buy the world to her.





	Would buy the world for you

**Author's Note:**

> The name Kara is the name of my character in FF14
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Alphinaud was close to the warrior of the light. He always admired her, he loved her. And he wanted to protect her and if he could he would buy the world to her.  
  
When they were going to Ishgard, Kara was not wearing a lot of clothes and was worried about her.  
  
"What's going on, Alphinaud?" she asks with a smile  
  
"Are you not cold, we could stop and you could change of clothes or maybe we could buy something for you"  
  
"it's you who said this, the last time you were cold and I wanted to give you warm with my vest"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, so here take this" she gives him one long coat and one scarf who do well with his job as a scholar.  
He loved this and he had one idea.  
  
They stop at one place where they were selling stuff, and while she was checking for the quest he goes buy one coat who cover the whole body because she was very short in her clothes and also one scarf.  
  
When she saw him she was smiling  
  
"I wanted to give you this since you give me the vest and scarf"  
  
"You shouldn't have" she said while blushing  
  
"I would buy the world for keeping you safe..." he admits  
  
"Alphinaud"  
  
"I love you"  
  
Kara is on her knee and kisses Alphinaud because she was too tall for him  
  
"Oh Alphinaud, me too I care too much about you and I wanted to protect you, why do you think I heal you a lot in our battle and that I give you protect, I don't want to lose you. I love you too"  
  
They were a little crying


End file.
